stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Athenan
|gov = Athenan Republic |form = Representative Democracy |executive = High Minister |location = Alpha Quadrant |capital = Laniru |legislature = Athenan Senate |judiciary = High Courts |religion = Valir |lang = Athenan |affiliation = }} The Athenans (Ehthenai in their native tongue) were an all-female species distantly related to the Vulcans and Romulans, separated evolution-wise by over a thousand years. First contact with the Athenans was made by the Federation sometime prior to 2409. (Star Trek: Helen) Early history According to historical records, the first Athenans where among those that Marched Under Raptor's Wings, at some point however they parted ways with the rest of those that had left Vulcan and settled down on a Class M planet that would come to be known as . The first Athenan government was Matriarchal, but treated males quite well, which would last awhile, despite several attempts at reform. The Athenan plague Around 1988, the Athenans where hit by a plague of unknown origin that seemed to target only the Athenan males. All attempts to cure the disease failed, and the end result was that the Athenan males where wiped out. Out of desperation, the Athenans set out into the stars in order to seek out mates, usually through seduction or enslavement, out of this desperation, the Athenans managed to survive.﻿ Soon, it was discovered that the virus hadn't been without its side-effects on females, leaving them incapable of bearing sons. It was a popular Athenan conspiracy theory that it wasn't a naturally occurring plague, but was created by the government. First contact with the Federation An Athenan named Misara had stowed away on the USS Galahad, she approached the captain, and using the typical Athenan charms seduced him. The Athenans made the appeal to join the Federation, and where permitted entry if they stopped kidnapping males for reproduction. Selva was the first Athenan to enter Starfleet Academy. Society and culture The Athenans, despite their nature to seduce men, are typically a peaceful species, having only some minor wars early in their history. They run a representative democratic system, even before their entry into the Federation, and live in relative luxury. Athenans tend to put more focus on females than males, a hold-over from their matriarchal society, but they will treat men with respect. Valir The Athenan religion or Valir is one that focuses on nature and more specifically on the Goddesses, beings that personify the very power and glory of nature. Little is known about their culture among outsiders, and Athenans are content to keep it to themselves unlike other religions. What little has been determined by sociologists is that Valir's tennants are the centerpiece of Athenan culture. But more than that, one of its primary tennants is the concept of the hunt, which Athenans are known for, even to the point that the Athenan coming of age ceremony involves a young Athenan hunting a wild animal in the Jungle with only a knife. At the same time however, Valir's practitioners believe in giving back to the Goddesses, and not taking more than is needed, and most importantly that all life is sacred. Traits Athenans for the most part resemble their Vulcan cousins, with the exception being that their eyes are always the color blue. Different members of the species also retain certain genetic traits of their father (ridges, skin color, etc.). Athenans are also known for great physical strength, and are on several occasions known to have been a match for Klingon warriors in hand to hand combat. In addition to this, Athenans retain a gene that makes it impossible for the Borg to assimilate them.﻿ Naming Athenans along with their homeworld where named for the Greek Goddess of War and Wisdom Athena. However this differed from similarly named planets by using the Greek name instead of the Roman name. Ehthenai, the untranslated version of their name means "Children of the Goddesses." Category:Fanon species